Raven & Kitsune
by Theo Loves Fanfics
Summary: Read to find out multibloodline naruto narusasu narusasu anbu
1. The Truth

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO IT BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI. IF I DID NARUTO WOULD BE STRONG MAYBE GODLIKE AND HE WOULD BE WITH HINATA, INO, OR SASUKE_**

* * *

 _ **OCTOBER 10TH 3YRS AFTER KYUUBI ATTACK**_

 ** _"DEMON"  
KYUUBI BRAT"_**

These were the names that one Naruto Uzumaki was hearing while running away from a mob, civilians,and shinobi alike, hoping that he wouldn't be killed when the leader, a pink haired bitc-er- councilor, to throw a knife that hit his leg. Naruto continued on running even though he was starting to get tired from running, and the wound on his leg making him tired, when he reached a dead end and collapsed. The last thing he remembered was the pain from several kicks and getting burned before seeing two anbu jump down, one arresting everyone in the mob, the other picking the blonde up.

 **NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Naruto woke up in a sewer when all of a sudden he saw two large red eyes looking directly at him. "W-w-who a-are you and w-where am I?" Naruto asked, sounding nervous and scared. **"We are in your mindscape and I'm the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, who was defeated and sealed inside a weak little boy."** Kyu said behind his cage. "So your the reason why people hate me, because you are sealed inside. Can I ask you a question, why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asked, while sitting down.

 **"Ah that will be long story but i guess I can tell you. Well you see when a female jinchuriki is giving birth their seal is weakened, so when your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was giving the seal weakened, and thats when a masked man,who claimed to be Madara Uchiha, came and extracted me from your mother while your father, the yondaime, Minato Namikaze , was busy putting you in the safe house, and put me under a genjutsu and had me attack Konoha. While I was attacking Konoha your old man was fighting Madara, until Madara fled and I was broken from his control, but it was to late because I thought i was getting attacked for no reason so I continued on attacking.**

 **"Your old man then appeared out of no where, with you and your mother, on the chief toad Gamabunta, right when I was charging up a bijudama, when he teleported us some where to seal me in you. When we got there your father and mother set up a barrier, one with fuinjutsu and the other with chakra chains, and then he started the sealing. He preformed the shiki fuin juinjutsu, which summons the shinigami at the cost of the summoners life, to split my yin and yang chakra, sealing my yin in himself, and then my yang in you using the hakke fuin. When i realized that i was being sealed again I tried to stab you with my claw, but your parents jumped in the way, while your father finished the sealing.**

 **"Now that you know the truth I'm not asking for your forgiveness I just hope that one day I hope I could make it up to you. Now there is one more thing that I would like you to do, I would like you to as your Hokage to give you your old mans house. Now before you wake up, is there anything you want to ask." Kyu said.**

"Yes why did Tou-san seal me into you? What is your name? Can you train me to be a ninja? Can you be my Aniki?" Naruto asked. **"He sealed me into you because you're an Uzumaki, since they are the only ones to hold me, also the fact that you're a Senju and the fact that your his son. Yes I have a name and its Kurama. Yes I can train you to be a ninja. And yes I can be your Aniki." Kurama said, "Now don't forget to ask what I told you to ask your Hokage, because your waking up otouto." Kurama said.** "OK, bye Aniki." Naruto said, while the sewer faded.

 **KONOHA HOSPITAL**

 **NARU'S POV**

The first thing I saw when I started to wake up was a white. _'Great I really hate hospitals. I wonder if that was a dream.'_ _ **'No it wasn't a dream otouto. Now onto somethings to talk about before your Hokage gets here. I awakened your Mokuton and Chakurachen, you also gained the ability to heal with your blood, chakra sensory and emotions sensory abilities of an Uzumaki and Senju. There is also the fact that I gave you the Onigan which i will explain later on. Now that I'm done telling you this it is time for me to leave because your Hokage is almost here.'**_ _'Bye Aniki and thanks for the gift.'_

As soon as Kurama-Aniki left Hokage-Jiji walked into the room. "Naru-boy, How are you doing?" He asked, concern in his voice. "Yes I'm OK, I just hate hospitals." I said, causing him to chuckle, "But I need to talk to you about something important Hokage-Jiji-sama, so can you please send your anbu out of the room?" I asked, with a serious tone. When Jiji heard the seriousness in my tone he sent all of his anbu out, but there was still one left. "There is still one left in that corner." As soon as those words left my mouth guy dressed as an anbu, but with a white mask and the kanji for 'Root' on the mask, **shunshined** out the room.

"Well now that everyone, but us, is out of the room, what do you need to tell me?" He asked. "I found out who my parents are, why I'm hated, and also I was wondering if you can give me my dads house. Now can you please explain to me why you never told me?" Once I asked that, a look of guilt spread across his face, "But I also unlocked powerful abilities of my families." Just then a look of confusion was on his face.

"The reason I never told you was because you were to young. I was planning on telling you about your tenant when you turned 6, then when you become a chunnin about your parents. What I want is how you found out, why do you want your fathers house, and what were you talking about what you meant by abilities?" Jiji asked. "Well I found out be he told me, he also told me about what exactly happened that day, and he also told me his _real_ name. Now the reason why I want my Tou-San's house is because Kurama-Aniki is going to teach me how to be a ninja but he can't exactly do it while inside me so he needs something to explain it to me while he guides me. Now my abilities are like this , my Senju abilities are Mokuton, my Uzumaki abilities are chakra sensory, emotion sensory, Chakurachen, and my blood heals people, and finally my ability from Kurama-Aniki the Onigan" Once I was done he had a look of shock on his face.

"OK. Since you are all healed up, we might as well leave. Before you start asking yes your parents left some stuff for me to give to you, but I can't give them to you until your a chunnin or 16. Now lets get you to your new house." Jiji said, before he **Shunshined** out of the hospital.

 **HOKAGE MOUNTAIN FOREST**

 **3RD PERSON POV**

Naurto and Sarutobi arrived in front of really fancy, but also kinda plain house, that had a gate and a combination of the Uzumaki Namikaze clan symbol. When they walked up to the gate Naruto saw a strange symbol on the gate. "Hey Jiji what is that symbol on the gate,?" Naruto asks. "That my boy is a blood seal. The way to unlock it is by swiping your blood on the seal and it will unlock," Sarutobi said.

Naruto did as Sarutobi said and bit his thumb til it drew blood, the gate swung and what he saw surprised him. The house even though you can see it from outside the house was beautiful. It was surrounded by trees, with two sets of stairs, one in front, the other on the side. Then there was lights on lights surrounding the house that made it even wonderful. So just to put it in simple words it was breath taking. They walked up the stairs and into the house, and walked into the living room where they sat down.

"Alright Naruto I need you to make a deal with me," Sarutobi said, with a bit of seriousness in his voice. "What is it Jiji-Sama?"Naruto asked, understanding that right now things were serious. "I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone, but the ones really close to you, about your heritage. Also I will need you to only show those that you love, like your lover or someone who you see as family, this house. Can you make that promise Naruto-Kun?" Seriousness coming off of every single one of Sarutobi's words. "Hai Jiji-Sama," Naruto says.

"Now Naruto-Kun I am gonna have three of my most loyal ANBU help train you, with each one training you one day out out of the week, they are Tenzou, Inu, and Karasu. Tenzou is gonne be able to help you the most, since he is the only one, besides you, that can use Mokuton, and no he is not related to you, something really disturbing happened that gave him Mokuton. Now, even though I don't want, I must leave, so Naruto-Kun why don't you go explore the house." Sarutobi said, giving Naruto a hug, before leaving.

"Bye Jiji," Naruto said, before he went and explored the house. Naruto walked around the house and found a kitchen, two bathrooms, three training grounds, an office, a basement, an infirmary, and four bedrooms. Naruto had went through two of the bedrooms before going into a third. When he went in he instantly broke down crying, because he saw a 'WELCOME HOME, NARUTO' banner, above a crib, with a fox stuffed animal inside it. Then he saw a chest full of baby toys, and a teddy bear on top of a dresser in the corner that had 'WE LOVE YOU' stitched on the heart between the hands. As soon as Naruto saw that he instantly broke own crying even more.

 **'It's going to be OK kit'** Kyu said. 'I know I'm just glad to know that they loved me' Naruto said. Once Naruto was done looking around he went to the last. When he got there and opened the door, he instantly regretted it. There on one of the dressers was a picture of Kushina and Minato, Minato had one are around Kushina, while Kushina had one arm around her stomach and the other around Minato. When he looked at the photo he felt more tears going down his face. When Naruto finally calmed down he went over to the bed and laid down.

'Night Kura-Nii' Naruto said. **'Night kit-Otouto'** Kyu said before Naruto drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _OK PEOPLE HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS LIKED KITSUNES FIRST CHAPTER. HERE IS THE LINK TO WHAT THE HOUSE LOOKS LIKE url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiYitSNx6DWAhVT02MKHcVDBlsQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F% %2Famazing-whistler-ski-lodge%2F&psig=AFQjCNFKfigpXx2-K0LjVe0b1Kuxn3XU8A&ust=1505336791275457_**


	2. The Massacre

HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO THAT BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENPAI, I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE PICTURES. IFI DID THERE WOULD BE TWODIFFERENT VERSIONS A NARUSASU VERSION AND REGULAR OLD CANON. ALSO I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR RUROUNI KENSHIN

6YEAR LATER

COUPLE HOURS BEFORE THE MASSACARE

NARU'S POV

"Good job Naruto," Ita-Nii (Karasu(Crow)) told me. "Thanks Ita-Sensei," I said, before going under a tree and meditating. Over the years that I have been training, I have learned a lot. I have gotten full mastery of my Onigan, which allows me toput someone into anightmarish genjutsuof my imagination, also allowing me to messwith a person'semotions, senses, and over all capability; alongwith my chakra and emotion sensory abilities. I can produce about twoor three Chakurachen (Chakra Chains), also being able to make my Mokuton act in an a sort of conscious state. I've started learning around two justsu's per elements due to having and affinity for the 5 basic elements due to my summoning contracts and natural affinities. I'vealso an intermediatelevel 1in fuinjutsu (Sealing Technique). I just recently started to learn kenjustsu, called Hiten Mitsurugi-ryufrom Ita-Nii, and Iryojutsu (Medical Technique), but instead of chakra I used a gift thatIgained from the phoenix clan called Herufaia (Hellfire)mixed with Iryo (Medical)chakra, which increased the healing properties of the Iryo chakra.

FLASHBACK 3 MONTHS AGO

NARU'S MINDSCAPE

"Kit-otouto there is something that i would like to give and also tell you about."Kyu-Nii said. "What is it Kyu-Nii?" I ask, curiosity in my voice." You see i would like to give you the Kitsune (Fox)contract. Then there is the fact that you should sign both your clans summoning contract, the Ookami (Wolf) and Fenikkusu (Phoenix) contracts."Kyu-Nii told me. "I would love to, but how do I sign?" I asked."All you need to do is write your name in your chakra,since blood summons the Yoko side of the Kitsune clan. Then once your done go down to the basement and sign your name in blood and chakra for the Fenikkusu and Ookami contracts."Kyu said, before transforming into his human form and giving me the contract for Kitsunes. I do like he said and write'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze'with my chakra."Now perform the hand signs, which are boar, dog, monkey, bird, ram, and fox, then put your hand on the ground and pump out a good amount of chakra."Kyu said to me and I copied, then there was poof of smoke. When the smoke disappeared there was a 4 tailed Kitsune where the smoke once were.

"Who summoned me?"The Kitsune asked."Ah Akihiro it's good to see you. The person who summoned you was my container Naruto-otouto,"Kyu said."Kyubi-sama, it seems like you trusted someone else to be the Kitsune summoner"Said Akihiro."Yes yes I did. Now Akihiro I want you to go and tell the rest of the Kitusne clan that we have a new summoner"Ordered Kyu-Nii. Akihiro said 'hai' before vanishing into smoke.

"Now kit-otouto before you leave I need to give you a summoning tattoo before you leave. The tattoo will allow you to summon anyone of the Kitsune's by swiping your thumb over it, while pushing your chakra through your thumb, then think of which Kitsune you would like,"Kyu-Nii explained to me. "OK Kyu-Nii" I said. when i said those words and accepted thfelt a sting come from my left shoulder. When I looked at my shoulder i saw an all red fox (link for the picturenine_tail_fox_by_Sambomaster). "Once again thanks Kyu-Nii, nowbye bye," I said. Before I left I heard a faint 'Your welcome kit'.

OUTSIDE MINDSCAPE IN THE BASEMENT

NARU'S POV

When I left I headed straight for the basement. Once I got there i found two scrolls similar to the Kitsune contract, but one had the kanji for Ookami, while the other had the kanji for Fenikkusu. I did the same as I had done for the Kitsune, but this time I wrote my name in blood and chakra and had to use the Ookami hand seal at the end for the Ookami, while I used the hand seal for Fenikkusu at the end for the other. Once I finished signing the contract and practicing the hand seals i went out to one of the training grounds in the back yard.

When I got to the training ground I made two Kage bunshins and had each summon a Fenikkusu and Ookami with as much chakra, while I did the same thing to summon Kurama, but i had to make sure he was a yard smaller then the trees so people don't freak out and think that he is loose again. Once I finished there was three big poofs. When the clouds disappeared there was a Fenikkusu, an Ookami, and Kyu-Nii.

"Where am I and who summoned me? Oh hey Amaterasu and Kurama,"The Ookami asked/said."Well Aihiko we are in Konoha and it was my container Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The reason your here is because we wanted to know if its ok for him to sign your contracts, even though he has one already"Kyu-Nii said.

Amaterasu and Aihiko thought over the ordeal together. After a while they allowed meto summon both of their clan. They also gave mesummoning tattoo's, one on the right upper arm in the shape of aOokami with its tail rapped around it, the other on the upper left arm in the shape of a Fenikkusu looking like it was perched on a tree branch.

END OF FLASHBACK

3RD PERSON POV

Now Naruto sat here wearing a long-sleevenavy-blue shirt, a short-sleeve chain-mail shirt, anbu styled black pants, and a pair of steel-toe combat boots. When the little blond boy was done thinking hedecided to take a little nap, along with visit Kurama inside the seal.

INSIDE MINDSCAPE

When Naruto got inside the forest mindscape he went straight for where Kurama was at. When he got there he just sweat dropped at what he saw, because Kurama was laying down, all nine tails rapped around him, head on his paws, and drooling along with a snot bubble out of his nose. When Naruto saw him asleep he did the first thing that came to mind.

"WAKE UP YOU BAKA-NIISAN-KITSUNE" He yelled at the top of his lungs, before jumping up, pouring chakra into his feet, onto his stomach, causing Kurama to wake up screaming. "THATS IT GAKI (Brat) IMMA KILL YOU"He yelled before chasing Naruto all around the forest.

After a while they stopped running before Kurama spoke again."So what brings you here kit"Kyu asked once they finally calmed down. "Well I was wondering if you could teach me some other things, like taijutsu, since I haven't started learning taijutsu yet." He said before climbing up on Kurama's head, laying down on it. "Sure kit, I got the perfect style, Its called the Black Leg Style. Its perfect for you to use because you use only your legs and feet, that means that you won't get your hands messed up. Now kit its time for you to wake up, Itachi is trying to get your attention."Kyu said before the mindscape started to fade.

OUTSIDE MINDSCAPE

3RD PERSON POV

"To...Ruto...NARUTO" Itachi repeated while shaking Naruto before he woke up. "I'm up, I'm up 'Tachi. What is it that you need Nii-san" Naruto asked with a curious tone. Then he saw the sorrow in Itachi's eyes before a confused look apeared on his face.

'I wonder whats wrong with Ita-nii.''I don't know why don't you ask him.''Good idea Kura-nii'

"Whats wrong Ita-nii" Naruto asked hoping that he could help. "I need you to promise that you'll protect Sasuke. Can you promise me that" Itachi asked with a serious look on his face. "You mean your little brother, the one that you told me all about. Yea I'll protect him why" Naruto asked, while not liking where this is going. "Because I need to exterminate my clan, except for him, and there is nothing that you can do to help. The reason why I need to do this is because my clan is forming a coup, and I was ordered to kill my clan. Don't go yelling at the Hokage because he tried to stop the coup, but it was futile, so the elders ordered me to kill my clan. They even gave me an option, I kill my clan, except Sasuke, or they have another ANBU member do it and everyone dies, so I picked the first option. Now can you please protect Sasuke." Itachi explained, while begging.

"I'll protect him however, I do not accept what the elders are doing. I will help guide Sasuke while also being his protector and friend and he shall know the truth behind tonight," Naruto promise " I promise and I never go back on my promises, for that is my nindo, my ninja way."


End file.
